Pokemon - The Return to Hoenn
by Xannytoes
Summary: In a thrilling and heart-warming tale, Ash Ketchum has reached the end of his Unova journey. The young trainer has returned home to Kanto, only to find a new adventure awaits him in the form of a thirteen year old girl. Join Ash and May as they make their return to the beautiful region of Hoenn in a quest to earn badges, win contests and perhaps find true love… Advanceshipping
1. The Letter

**Xannytoes: **Why hello there, fellow derps and derpettes. I am Xannytoes, head of the house of Xannytoes. May I introduce my equally derpy friend, Death!

**Deathwhisper7: **Hello, thank you for clicking on the first chapter! This is a collaboration between Derpy Xan and Derpy Death. We spent a long time working on this, and we hope that you will enjoy our story! :D

**Xannytoes: **So sit back, relax and enjoy the story!

* * *

The azure sky was bathed in a faint light from the sun, as the burning star slowly made its descent, covering the land in a blanket of darkness. What little light remained reflected off of a crystal blue lake, sparkling like a precious gemstone. As a certain Oshawott attempted to catch the sun's rays, his trainer watched him from a park bench.

He was a medium-sized trainer, with messy raven hair that was partially concealed by white a red hat with a blue Pokéball symbol. His hazelnut eyes followed Oshawott's vain attempts to catch the sparkles, a grin forming on his face. Under his eyes two lightning symbols formed, one of the trainer's more unique traits.

He was clothed in a blue and white jacket, which cut off just before his elbows. His hands were somewhat warmed by a pair of black biker gloves. To complete this attire were a pair of black jeans, red and black trainers, and a yellow mouse Pokémon which was currently sleeping soundly on the trainer's shoulder.

Ash Ketchum was his name, Pokémon training was his game. The fourteen year old was one of the greatest battlers ever to walk the path of a Pokémon trainer. He possessed badges from every region he had ventured to. Whilst he was yet to emerge victorious in a Pokémon league, there was no denying Ash was one of the greatest trainers ever to walk Arceus' green earth.

As of this moment, Ash's nerves were close to the breaking point. Despite collecting all eight badges and securing a place in the Unova conference, he couldn't help but feel… afraid. His bottomless pool of confidence had been drained, replaced by uncertainty and fear. He'd never felt like this at any other Pokémon league, so why now?

The answer was under his nose… literally. The Kanto native's eyes drifted from the sea otter Pokémon to a letter in his hands. There were very few crumples in the paper, showing he had taken great care of this document. It was neatly written in fine black ink, with flowers dotting the edges of the page. For the umpteenth time that day, Ash found himself gazing at the almost perfect calligraphy.

"Pika pika?" the yellow mouse Pokémon whispered to Ash, fighting off the urge to yawn. The mesmerized teen broke out of his trance, before smiling and rubbing Pikachu's head.

"I'm fine buddy" Ash smiled, though added an "I think" under his breath. Pikachu titled his head at the Pallet Town trainer, though said nothing more. Ash sighed, running his fingers along the paper. He couldn't tear his gaze away, forcing himself to read:

_Dear Ash_

_I hope this letter finds you. How have you been? It's certainly been a while since we last saw each other. I still remember that amazing Christmas we spent together. Remember when your mother embarrassed you with those baby pictures?_

Ash released a loose laugh, recalling that exact shook his head, continuing to read.

_Anyways, I heard that you're going to compete in the Unova league a few weeks from now. I just wanted to say I'm really proud of how far you've come._

Whenever Ash read that line, he felt a faint blush creep up on him. Maybe he was coming down with something?

_I've just finished competing in the Grand Festival and there aren't any more contests for several months. What would you say if I came to visit you? I really want to see you again. We've got so much to catch up on (and I'm dying to try some Unova food)._

Once again, Ash laughed. She was certainly a food fanatic, just like him.

_If all goes well, I'll catch a flight a week before the Unova league begins. I can't wait. See you soon Ashy._

Ashy. From anyone else, that nickname would annoy him. Strangely, he was perfectly fine when she said it.

_Lots of love…_

He didn't know if it was the letter or if something was in the air, but a single tear slid down his thin cheek and fell onto the paper, shortly followed by the smallest yet brightest of smiles.

"I miss you too…" he muttered.

* * *

_Three days from the Unova league…_

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash ordered his Pokémon. The electric mouse and water seal were quick to respond, delivering the requested attacks at the expense of Cilan's Pansage and Iris' Axew. The Grass Monkey and the Tusk Pokemon were thrown backwards, crashing into the dirt with a surprising amount of force.

Both were left unable to battle…

"Ash, that was incredible!" Iris was stunned. Axew was normally resistant to water type moves, yet Oshawott proved to be quite the battler. Unlike his dragon-loving friend, Cilan was rendered speechless. He knew Ash was a good battler, but he'd defeated their team in mere seconds. He perked up enough to give Ash a thumbs-up, returning Pansage to his Pokéball.

"Great job guys!" Ash praised his Pokémon, bringing the two into a hug.

"My friend, you are indeed ready for whatever the Unova League has in store for you" Cilan praised the trainer, remarking on how Ash had improved these past few weeks.

"Yeah, wait till your friends see this!" Iris grinned, returning Axew to his Pokéball.

Ash's happy expression instantly morphed into one of discomfort and worry, with a hint of pain. Silently, he stood up and returned Oshawott to its Pokéball. He stared at his friends for a few moments, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, before turning and racing off into the forest at the speed of a Ponyta.

"Ash, hold up!" Iris yelled, though her attempts to give chase were blocked by Cilan grabbing her arm.

"I think he needs time to himself" Cilan mused, "He hasn't been the same these past few days, not since he received that letter."

The dragon trainer could only nod, a curious glance present on her face. Just who had sent Ash that letter?

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"You ready for the Unova league buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, the electric mouse resting on his shoulder. The trainer and his companion were surrounded by towering trees and the squawks of Pidove nestled amongst the nooks and branches. A fine dirt path painted their route through the forest.

Pikachu titled his head slightly, a short burst of static emanating from his cheeks. "Pikapi, pika pika pi-kachu?" the electric type questioned his master.

To others, this strange language would mean nothing more than nonsense. For Ash however, his bond with Pikachu was so strong he could understand his best friend fluently.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm fine!" Ash replied defensively, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Pikachu, who replied with a brief yet painful electric shock.

"YOWCH!"

Pikachu leapt down from his friend's shoulder and blocked Ash's path. Mimicking his trainer by crossing his arms, refusing to move until his master answered his question.

"You're really persistent, you know that?" Ash told his friend, shaking his head. Pikachu just shrugged, giving Ash a devious smirk.

"OK, you're right" Ash confirmed Pikachu's suspicions, "I'm not myself buddy…"

The electric type's expression immediately shifted from concerned to deeply worried. In an anime fashion, Pikachu procured a thermometer from nothing and proceeded to stick it in Ash's mouth, followed by placing an ice pack on his head.

"I didn't mean I was sick" Ash laughed, though it was lacking of any emotion. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me…"

As if by psychological suggestion, Ash reached into his pocket in search of a particular item. His unusual personality quickly jumped to full on panic, as he tore through his jacket in desperation.

"Where is it? Where is it!?"

Unable to find what he was searching for, Ash pulled at his hair, repeatedly muttering "no" under his breath.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… huh?"

The fourteen year old released his raven locks, having finally found the elusive item. Clenched in Pikachu's hand was the letter Ash had received.

"Oh good, you found it" Ash smiled, reaching forward to take the paper from Pikachu. The electric type replied by hiding it behind his back.

"Pika pikachu chuchu pika Chuchupi?"

"What are you on about?" Ash demanded, annoyed Pikachu wouldn't give him the letter.

"Pi-ka pika-chu chu-chu pi-ka Chu-chu-pi" Pikachu repeated, putting emphasis on every syllable.

"I…"

"Ka-chu, pika pika Chuchupi" Pikachu continue.

"I don't…"

"Pikachu pika chu pi ka-chu Chuchupi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash opened his mouth to speak, though found the words caught in his throat. He wanted to tell his best friend he was wrong, that _she_ wasn't on his mind all the time. He couldn't bring himself to lie though, not to Pikachu.

Ash fell to his knees, leaning back against one of the tree trunks. He let out a low sigh, hidden beneath the approaching winds. Pikachu scampered next to him, finally offering him the letter. Ash took it hesitatingly, lazily going over the text a final time. Like before his eyes began to water, except this time it wasn't a single tear.

"I miss her Pikachu…"

Ash began to cry.

* * *

**Deathwhisper7: **Who is this mysterious sender? What will happen in the Unova League competition thing? Stay tuned to find out! Again, thank you for stopping by to read! :D

**Xannytoes: **Don't forget to review, rate and follow us! If you don't, Pikachu might cry. You don't want that, do you?


	2. Familiar Faces

**Xannytoes:** Welcome readers, both old and new, to Pokemon - The Return to Hoenn! In the previous chapter, Ash was feeling depressed over a letter he received. But who sent it? You've probably guessed, but promise me you'll act surprised when you find out.

**Deathwhisper7**: If you act surprised, I'll give you cupcakes and cups and cakes and pie and ice cream and ice and cream and rainbows and jellyfish!...jelly? Fish? Just read it, derp!

**Xannytoes:** This chapter was written entirely by my wonderful partner, Deathwhisper. Please send all muffin baskets and/or death threats to her.

**Deathwhisper7:** I IS DEATH! YOU SEND COOKEHS, NOT MUFFINS! RAHHH!

**Xannytoes: **Dear Arceus, cut to commercial. CUT TO COMMERCIAL!

* * *

Ash woke up to the frantic "Pika-pika!" of the little mouse, groaning in exhaustion. "Pikachu, not now, please," he murmurs, burying his red eyes under his pillow. He can feel the light footsteps of Pikachu crawling along his back, seating himself right near his shoulders, and giving him a nice wake-up lightning bolt.

Scrambling out of bed, the finely electrocuted trainer dashed in front of the mirror, rubbing at his moist eyes. That letter had taken over his thoughts, possessing him with anxious predictions and crushing worries. He yanked at his raven hair, adjusting the cap just so. Pikachu dragged his jacket over, a bead of sweat dripping down onto it. Ash paid no mind to it, mumbling incoherent words. Tromping over to the table, he grabbed some toast and butter, slathering the sweet treat onto the two slices. "Pikachu, do you think we practiced enough? Do you think we're going to be strong enough? Did you get enough rest? Did you-ack, the time!" Shoving the rest of the bread into his mouth, he grabbed Pikachu as the friend's slice slipped out of the paws. Ash received another shock that morning.

* * *

Iris and Cilan were walking along the path outside, many around them. "Where is Ash-Ash!" Cilan called, waving his hand high above the mob. Ash darted his way around the crowd to the two, panting hard with hands on knees. Pikachu glared at Ash and rubbed his stomach, accompanied with a resounding grumble.

"Where were you?" Iris asked. "It's about to start!"

"Woke up late, I was really tired from all the training," Ash lied, glad for this exhaustion hiding his face. Through the night, he had kept waking up from the nightmares. In all of them, she didn't appear at Unova League. This was one of the most important moments of his life, and for her not to show up...He didn't want to think about the terrible outcome, what it might mean.

Overhead, a voice calls out from the loudspeakers. "Do not worry folks, we are about to open soon! Thank you for being patient, we're just waiting for our last contestant." Crackling, and the announcement is replaced with frenzy talk.

Cilan shoves Ash on the shoulder playfully. "Go on, Pokemon Master, you got a few matches to win!" Ash smiles weakly at the pair, and darts off to the back entrance. Pikachu leaps up from his spot at the ground, and nestles himself comfortably on his friend's shoulder. "Pikapika, chuuu!" the mouse exclaims.

"I know, Pikachu, but I was tired. I can't practice 24/7 anyways!" Ash goes in through the door and down the long hallway. His steps echoed in the empty space, reverberating against the walls. He took no notice, speeding his way through the long path with Pikachu barely hanging on.

At last, he arrived at the designated room. He leaned against the wall, glad that he had made it in time. Pikachu hopped off, landing lightly on the tiled floor, and crossed his little paws. Ash chuckled and walked to the front desk, murmuring to the lady there, "Ash Ketchum, here's my confirmation." Pikachu strutted off to a bench, taking the one in the corner.

Ash got his number and walked over to the bench, settling down with an uneven breath. He adjusted his cap, eyes dull and thinking. During his short wait, his thoughts wandered off to the horrid possibilities. He bit his lip, his stare distant. Unconsciously, his hand slipped into his jeans pocket, pulling out the carefully cared for letter. Pikachu jerked up and tugged at his trainer's arm fiercely. "Pika, pikachu!" he begged. Ash ignored him, rereading each word, trying to find something more in it. _What if they're just empty words? _he thought, trembling.

His head bent over the letter, he did not notice a blue-clad figure approach him. _What if she doesn't mean any of it? What if she's with someone else? What if-_ "Hey!" he cried out as the letter was tugged out of his hands, and not gently at that. Ash jerked his head up and saw Gary's smirk. "Hey Ashy, how are you?" his old rival greeted, smoothening the papers. "And what's this?" He put his fingertip to the first sentence, and opened his mouth in preparation to read out loud.

Ash leaped forward and yanked the letter away, hugging it to his chest. "Don't do that again!" he snarled, then realized who it was. "Oh, Gary, hi." He coughed, looking at the letter, then quickly putting it back in his pocket. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he said, trying to cover up his outburst.

"Sure has, how have you been doing?" They clasped hands, smiles crossing their faces. Gary had dropped his lab coat, trading it out with his old trainer clothes, a bigger replica of the old set from Hoenn. "So you're wearing _those _ratty clothes? Don't you know that the Hoenn fashions have been brought back into style?" He snickered, watching as Ash pulled at his jacket, eyes wide in disbelief. "Just kidding, knucklehead! So, you've been training hard?"

Ash scratched at his head, flushing with embarrassment. "Yeah, I've been working with my Pokemon, and we're going to win, right Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped up, little sparks leaping off of the mouse, a grin of determination crossing his face. Ash laughed, the weight of his worries lifting off of his slumped shoulders. He straightened, renewed as his friend perched himself on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that," Gary said, fingering the belt of Pokeballs on his side. "I've been watching some of the other contestants, they're pretty tough." Ash raised his eyebrow, saying, "Spying?" Gary shrugged and muttered something about knowing their weaknesses and strengths.

The screens on the walls flickered to life, the little burst of light flashing and showing pictures of the contestants. Ash spotted a picture of Gary's, and then next to him…

"Paul-"

Behind him he heard a cough. He turned around and spotted Paul in all of his glaring glory. Ash brightened at the prospect of potentially fighting Paul, and smiled. "Paul! How goes it?"

The purple-haired rival shrugged, then walked over to his side, staring at the screen. "Man, I was hoping to fight you," he muttered, then walked off, hand stuffed in his signature indigo jacket pocket. Ash and Gary glanced at each other and put their hands up in confusion.

* * *

Cameras were getting shots of the large audience, the resonating cheers blasting inside of the room. The host was waving to everyone, foolishly grinning with excitement. Ash stared intently at the crowd, trying to find familiar faces, but nothing stood out at him. A wave of cold sweat swept over him, leaving him cold.

"Welcome to the Unova Championships! We are so fortunate to have all of you Pokemon lovers here to celebrate with us a great event in Pokemon history!" The host smiled when the crowd responded with cheers. "And without further ado, we will start with our first pair, a match between Daryl Waterson and Ash Ketchum!"

Ash froze on the spot, Gary's hand clapping him on the back. "Good luck," Gary said, and pushed Ash towards the exit. He took deep breaths, his previous fears coming back. _What if she wasn't there? _

The doors opened, and he exited, meeting the loud applause of the onlookers. Trying to decide what Pokemon to send out, he tried to focus: _Boldore, Oshawott...is she there? Pikachu? Who? Where? _He wiped some sweat off of his forehead, listening to the referee's countdown, and yet the beating of his frantic heart seemed to be deafening. Glancing up towards the seats, he noticed three people making their way to the empty seats. Watching them, Ash turned, recognizing the firm build of Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. His mouth opened as the little boy sat down, the glinting of the glasses reflecting the sunlight. Max waved to him, but he paid no attention.

It was the girl he was focused on, the familiar red bandana a beacon of light. He realized who it was before she took her seat: the girl who had been by his side for many adventures, the girl who had written to him, the one he had missed so much…

May.

* * *

**Xannytoes: **With May, Max and Brock supporting him, can Ash advance through the ranks and win the Pokemon league? We'll just have to find out.

**Deathwhisper7: **Till the next derpy chapter! :DD

**Xannytoes:** Before we forget, Death and I responded to your reviews. Have a gander!

* * *

**Oblivion Yveltal - Xannytoes:** First of all, cool name. Thanks for the review! As for Ash winning the league, you'll just have to find out. He's been unsure of himself up until now, but maybe May and the others wil give him the strength needed to win. We'll just have to see ;)

**Deathwhisper7: **Those epic dotdotdots... ... ... Okay, anyways, thank you for reviewing the first chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy the rest, we're really excited to write more! :DD

**SupernalGodzilla - Xannytoes:** Thanks for the review :) One of my favourite fanfic writers, TheShinyGengar, advises fellow writers to be different. A cheerful story is always nice, though I think the best kind of story is the one that gets your emotions going. Glad you like it and I hope you stick around.

**Deathwhisper7:** Your words are true, many fanfictions just start off with introducing the characters with this, but since Xan and I are big AdvanceShippers, we wanted it to take on a more romantic theme as you can see. But!-later in the near future somewhere in the distance with rainbows and cupcakes and cookehs, there will be more action, because all of you guys out there-yes, you lot!-are dying for some more rah rah rahhh, right? I think? Maybe? ... *walks away*

**Guest - Xannytoes** Someone anonymous... I'll call you Jim. Thanks for the praise Jim, we really appreciate it :)

**Deathwhisper7: **I'm gonna call you Joe, cuz I think that's a cool name. Thanks for reviewing, the positive feedback makes us happy! *dances*

**LMC - Xannytoes:** Top 10? Already!? I'll consider that as an acheivement. We'll certainly do our best to impress you and all of our other readers. As for making Ash not dense, glad you're OK with that decision. I honestly don't know where that trait comes from, but most other fics seem to use it. Still, it's good to mix things up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Deathwhisper7:** Wow, thanks for reviewing! I hope we can get up to your Top Three, Xan and I love writing and want to write with skill and impress y'all readers out there in the big wide world, and then we'll get published and make millions. (We all have our dreams. *facepalm*) What really annoys me is that Ash is always shown as a really dense character, so this time he's actually smart. Your Reaction: ...smart? Ash? In the same sentence? Me no comprehend. Me: *facepalm* Anyways, thanks for reviewing! xD

* * *

**Xannytoes: **Still alive after all of that reading? I hope so! See you all next time!


	3. Reunited

**Xannytoes:** In a world, where Advanceshippers rebel against the evil forces of Amourshipping, two young writers may hold the key to saving Pokemon from an awful romance...

**Deathwhisper7:** What will happen in this first battle in the Unova League? Sit back, get some cookies, get some chocolate malk, and start reading! Can I have some cookies? :3

**Xannytoes:** Are you kidding!? We had to spend the entire Fanfic's budget after your last cookie craze!

**Deathwhisper7:** Shuuuuush, you big derp!

**Xannytoes:** Roll the story!

* * *

The two locked eyes. A tidal-wave of feelings overcame Ash, longing and happiness dashing misery and despair. She was here, just like she promised. Trapped by her gaze, the Pallet Town trainer could only grin ridiculously, a gesture she mimicked. He wasn't certain, but Ash thought he could make out a faint blush on her face. Come to think of it, his own face felt strangely warm.

"This will be a three-on-three battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Daryl Waterson of Cerulean City" the referee announced.

In his love-struck daze, Ash had completely forgotten about the battle. He focused on his opponent, a young boy with messy blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. As if his name or hometown weren't any more of an obvious giveaway, he was dressed in a diving suit, flippers included. Three Net balls were clasped onto his belt. Ash had a strange feeling Daryl was a fan of water-type Pokémon…

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

"Simipour, front and centre!" Daryl ordered, tossing one of his Netballs onto the field.

A monkey-like creature appeared in a flash of light. It possessed strange oval eyes and a small black nose. Its dreadlock styled hair and tail were coloured blue, whilst the rest of its body was painted cream.

"Simisimi!" It growled, shooting a jet of water from its tail at Ash's feet.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled, vowing vengeance for his soaked sneakers.

The yellow mouse leaped from his owner's shoulder, glaring at Simipour. The Geyser Pokémon danced about, sticking his tongue out at Pikachu, whose only response was a quick jolt of electricity from his cheeks. Simipour fell quiet.

"Daryl Waterson starts off with Simipour, whilst Ash Ketchum has chosen his signature Pokémon Pikachu!" the announcer informed the audience, "Not only does he have a type advantage, but Pikachu is Ash's strongest Pokémon!"

"Begin!" the referee yelled, swinging his flags.

"Simipour, use Water Gun!" Daryl demanded, extending his arm and pointing towards Pikachu.

"Simipour!" The Water type released a pressurized jet of water from its tail, directed at the electric-type.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash countered, his voice renewed with passion and strength.

Pikachu leaped to the right, the Water Gun spraying harmlessly against the dirt. Releasing a surge of electricity from his cheeks, Simipour was caught off-guard and took a direct hit.

"SIMI!" it cried in pain, collapsing on one knee.

"Simipour quick, use-" Daryl didn't get the chance to finish, as Ash had already ordered Pikachu to follow up with Quick Attack. The Geyser Pokémon was thrown backwards and hit the dirt with a thud, a thin cloud of dust covering his unconscious form.

"Simipour is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"

"Incredible!" the announcer was practically foaming at the mouth, "In just two hits, Pikachu has knocked out Simipour!"

The crowds roared with applause and praise. Hundreds of spectators yelled their admiration and respect for the great Ketchum. Ash didn't pay heed to any of them, focusing instead on his three best friends. Brock was stood up, giving Ash a thumbs up. Max was hopping out of joy. May remained seated, though the grin on her face said everything.

"Are you ready to continue?" the referee asked.

Daryl had fallen silent since his brief battle, a previous air of confidence now replaced with a doom outlook on the battle. Still, he curtly nodded to the referee and threw his second Net Ball.

"Carracosta, front and centre!"

A large creature resembling a blue sea-turtle emerged from the Pokéball. Its shell and part of its body were protected with rocky formations. Stones also protected its face, forming a mask of sorts.

"Carracosta!" the beast roared, glaring at the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, do you wanna continue?" Ash asked his friend, earning an eager response from his best friend.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Begin!" the referee yelled, swiping his flags once again.

"Carracosta, use Surf!" Darly commanded.

"Carra!" the Prototurtle Pokémon summoned forth a massive torrent of water from the ground, directing it towards Pikachu by smashing the ground with his flippers. Pikachu was swept up by the tide and tossed backwards like a ragdoll.  
"Pikachu! You OK buddy?" Ash asked, concern laced throughout his voice. The electric-type jumped to his feet, eager to battle his opponent.

"Alright buddy, get in close with Quick Attack!"

White streaks encircled Pikachu, as he picked up speed and dashed towards Carracosta.

"Knock him away with Hydro Pump!" Daryl retaliated.

"Jump and hit him with Iron Tail!" Ash countered.

A powerful torrent emerged from Carracosta's mouth, though did nothing more than soak the ground as Pikachu leaped into the air, his speed propelling him forward, followed by a smack to the water-type's face with Iron Tail. Carracosta was more annoyed than hurt, though the attack did leave a stinging welt on the side of the turtle's face.

"Costa…" it growled, fixing its menacing eyes on Pikachu.

"You'll pay for that! Carracosta, use Surf once again!"

The water-type summoned another cascading wave of blue liquid, thrusting it forward at Pikachu once again.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack into the wave!" Ash responded, a plan forming in his mind.

The electric type raced forward, leaping through the offending tide with little effort. If all went to plan, he'd emerge on the other side and score a direct hit on Carracosta…

Except the opponent was nowhere to be found…

"Huh?" Ash pondered, scanning the field for the Prototurtle Pokémon.

"Now Carracosta, dig!"

The earth underneath Pikachu collapsed, Cararacosta emerging from its tunnel. Knocking the yellow mouse into the air, Carracosta tossed him across the field with a close-rang Hydro Pump.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried out, as his friend crashed into the ground, struggling to get up.

"I'm afraid it's over for your friend, Ash." Daryl grinned, the ball now in his court. "Now Carracosta, finish him with Aqua Jet!"

Carracosta grinned, relishing the vengeance it would take for his fallen friend, Simipour. Jets of water encircled the Prototurtle, as he leaped into the air and sped towards Pikachu at an astounding speed…

"Pikachu, Counter Shield, go!" Ash ordered, utilizing a combo he'd learned in his travels through Sinnoh.

The weakened Pikachu rolled onto his back and began to spin. Slickened by the puddles of water covering the arena, the electric-type had no difficulty in gaining momentum. As Carracosta were mere feet away, Pikachu released a massive burst of electricity. The yellow mouse was enveloped in blinding lightning, which spread across the soaked arena. Carracosta was caught in the shockwave, thousands of volts coursing through the turtle's body. The attacker sailed over Pikachu's head and crashed into the dirt, sparks emanating off of its unconscious form.

"Carracosta is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!"

"INCREDIBLE!" the announcer was beside himself, "Despite taking a direct hit with Hydro Pump, Pikachu racks up another knockout with that incredibly powerful Counter Shield!"

At this point, the crowds were struggling to remain seated. Their love for Ash was quite literally deafening, applause ringing out from all sides. Ash shyly waved, though kept his attention locked on the three he was happiest to see. Another thumbs up from Brock, Max looking like he was going to fall out of the stands, both of them warming sights to see. May's grin was plastered across her face, showing just how much admiration she had for her friend. Again, Ash's cheeks felt hot.

The Pallet Town native turned back to Daryl, who looked like he was going to pass out. He'd just lost two of his strongest Pokémon and had yet to knock out any of Ash's. After returning Carracosta he glanced briefly at Ash, nodded and grasped his final Net Ball.

"I'm ready, let's do this," Daryl's attempts at holding his confidence didn't seem to be working, his voice sounding much frailer than it had before.

"Send out your Pokémon" the referee told him.

"Seismitoad, front and centre!"

A bulky, blue frog-like creature emerged from the Net Ball. Large, circular lumps covered its body. A pair of bloodshot red eyes glared at Pikachu.

"SEISMITOAD!" the creature roared.

"Pikachu, return!" Ash ordered. Seismitoad was part ground type, meaning electric attacks would have no effect.

The yellow mouse nodded, skittering away from the battlefield.

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

The Sea Otter Pokémon appeared on the field. Upon seeing Seismitoad, Oshawott had half a mind to hide behind his trainer.

"And Ash switches to Oshawott, whilst Daryl sends out his last Pokémon, Seismitoad! Can Ash really score a flawless victory?"

"Begin!"

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

The smaller Pokémon fired a quick burst of liquid at Seismitoad, who made an X shape with its arms and blocked the attack.

"Attacks like that won't do you any good" Daryl taunted, "Seismitoad is my toughest Pokémon! Now Seismitoad, use Take Down!"

The water/ground type recklessly charged forward, battering Oshawott aside.

"Oshawott!"Ash cried out, fearing for his friend. The Sea Otter remained standing, but for how much longer?

"How does Seismitoad know Take Down?" Ash asked, curious how his opponent was capable of learning that move.

"The way I trained him" Darly bragged, "Seismitoad knows a few tricks other members of his kind could never learn. Quick Seismitoad, use Hydro Pump!"

"Oshawott, jump and use Aqua Jet"

The Sea Otter repeated the same move used by Carracosta, essentially becoming an aquatic missile. Seismitoad's Hydro Pump barely skimming him.

"Nearly there..." Ash muttered, as Oshawott homed in.

"Knock him to the ground!"

Seismitoad dealt a nasty backhand to the smaller water type, who subsequently crashed at Seismitoad's feet. Oshawott struggled to get up.

"Finish him with Take Down!"

"Roll on your back and give him a Hydro Pump!" countered Ash.

As Seismitoad raised its fists, Oshawott responded with a powerful water jet, striking his foe in the chest. Seismitoad stumbled, but it didn't stop him from striking the helpless creature.

A cloud of dust covered Oshawott's form, parting only to reveal the unconscious Sea Otter.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Seismitoad is the winner!"

"Thanks Oshawott, you were great" said Ash sadly, returning his friend.

"And Daryl makes a comeback, knocking out Oshawott! What will Ash do now?"

The trainer in question looked to his friends once again, singling out one in particular. Her grin never faltering, May placed her hand over her heart. That simple gesture gave Ash all the confidence he needed.

"Oshawott is down and Pikachu is pretty weak..." Ash debated over his next move, "It's up to you..."

"Are you ready to continue?" the referee inquired.

Ash nodded, grasping his Pokéball.

"Boldore, I choose you!"

What appeared to be a chunk of rocks emerged from the Pokéball. It was formed out of blue stones, with red crystals protruding from its back, face and legs.

"Boldore" the rock-type greeted.

"This could be it folks. Boldore versus Seismitoad. Who will win?"

"Seismitoad, use Earthquake!"

"Stop him with Stone Edge, Boldore!"

Several sharpened stones floated from the ground, before they were subsequently thrown at the giant frog. They knocked Seismitoad to the ground, preventing him from delivering his Earthquake attack.

"Seismitoad, get up and use Hydro Pump!"

"Knock him back again with Rock Smash!"

Seismitoad, although powerful, was too slow to finalise his attack, as Boldore brought several boulders down on top of the water/ground type. Seismitoad struggled to his feet, swaying back and forth.

"Come on Seismitoad, hit him with your best Take Down!"

The Vibration Pokémon limped towards Boldore, weakly raising his fists.

"Stand strong Boldore" Ash told his friend.

Seismitoad swung his arm forward, before collapsing on one knee. The Pokémon was too weak to use such a powerful and recoil-inducing move.

"Finish him with Flash Cannon!"

A blinding surge of white and blue energy flew towards Seismitoad, striking the Pokemon square in the chest and throwing him backwards. Swirls were prominent in his eyes.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Great battle man" said Daryl, barely audible over the screaming announcer and the ballistic fans.

"You too, want a rematch sometime?" Ash offered.

"You know it, maybe I should use some different types" Daryl joked, sharing a laugh with Ash.

"See you around" Ash waved as the diver left the arena.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ash muttered to himself. After dodging scores of raving fans, he'd made his way outside of the arena in hopes of finding a certain brown-haired coordinator.

"What if I imagined her? What if this is all a dream? What if..."

"Must be a pretty good dream" a voice joked from behind him.

Ash span round. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Dressed in a red top and white shorts, her deep sapphire eyes were fixed on the open-mouthed trainer.

"Hey Ashy" she said, twirling her hair nervously with biker-glove clad hands.

"M-m-m-May?" Ash stuttered, trying to hide a blush.

She giggled, concealing a blush of her own behind her flowing brown hair, kept in place by that all too familiar bandanna.

"Nice t-to see you" she muttered. Apparently Ash wasn't the only one nervous.

"You too" Ash smiled, glancing in all directions.

They remained silent for several seconds, meekly attempting to hide their tomato faces...

Then, their eyes locked.

In a single instant, Ash and May both saw how much they had missed each other. How happy they were to be together once again...

The two sprinted forward, crashing into each other in a loving embrace...

* * *

**Deathwhisper7:** And they have been reunited! Such a moving ending, someone *sniff*, get me a handkerchief, pleaseeee...and some cookies, yus please!

**Xannytoes:** What will happen next? Will Ash and May get together? Can Ash win the Pokemon League? And why is there a rabid animal in my kitch- HOLY GIRATINA! DEATH, GET OUT OF MA COOKIE JAR!

**Deathwhisper7**: JUST LEMME HAVE ONE, PLEASEEEEE!

**Xannytoes:** CUT TO THE REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**Deathwhisper7:**

**SupernalGodzilla:** Haider, thanks for returning! It's great to know that we've got someone to come back! Talking about old faces (ahah, see what I did there? Because you came back, and then Gary and Paul also did? Yeah, yeah!? :DD...forget it...), I know of Gary, but this is actually the first time I've heard of Paul like a derp! I don't watch the anime...and I don't have any Pokemon games...but I still love Pokemon! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it's appreciated greatly! *gives cookie*

**sammy7572:** Hey Sammy, didn't know you had a Fanfic account! :OO Thanks for reading, and I am proud to say that you are wrong! :DD It was May, the best out of all of dem girleh characters! Yeah, so, yup. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you didn't eat all of my cookehs D:

**LMC:** Hai, thanks for reading, and happy Turkey Day to you too! (I'm late, yeah...xD) I hope you didn't eat a Far'Fetched D: Okay, anyways...yeah, a lot of people just make Ash out as a dense guy, but did you notice that it always says he's ten!? He just stays ten forever, maybe that's why he isn't interested in love! Well, Ash is around 15 in this story, it's about time he opened his eyes! Thanks for reviewing, have a cookeh! *gives cookeh*

**Xannytoes:**

**SupernalGodzilla:** Hey again! Like Death said, nice to know we have regular fans. Ash battling his emotions is most likely going to be central theme in the story, so we haven't seen the last of his conflict yet. As for Gary and Paul returning, glad that surprised you. Gary's a good character to have in any situation and my favourite Ash rival by far is Paul, so of course he had to make an appearance. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, if you could return that cookie, that would be nice.

**Sammy7572:** Oh no, you tracked me down D: Looks like you were wrong about who sent the letter. Misty is a bit too cranky in my opinion and Dawn... Dawn is just... watch any battle between Ash and someone else and I garuntee you, Dawn will pull out her pink Pokedex and scan every Pokemon. Every. Single. Time. May destroys them both.

**LMC:** Thanksgiving? What is this strange American custom? I be British fool! Ahem, yes. I think the reason the writers show no interest in romance in the show is most likely due to parents kicking off about it. As for that kiss, pretty sure that was only on the cheek. And also, a Pokemon kissing a human? Ewwww.

* * *

**Xannytoes:** Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, be sure to favourite and review, your support means everything to us wannabee authors!

**Deathwhisper7:** I wannabee, dah very best, that no one every waaaaaaaaaaas~


	4. Reminisce

**Xannytoes: **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to The Return to Hoenn! We last left our hero, Ash Ketchum, reunited with his former companion, May Maple. I apologize for the delays in releasing this chapter. My good friend and co-writer, Deathwhisper7, has fled to Malaysia with my stash of cookies. Whilst I track her down, enjoy reading Chapter 4! Oh, and before we begin, I'd like to thank** knightofstories141912, **for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter.

* * *

Lost in May's embrace, several of Ash's important thought processes came to a sudden halt. All he could think of was her. The softness of her body, the scent of her hair.

"I missed you" Ash muttered, prompting May to tighten her hug, as if she was afraid Ash would pull away. Not that there was any danger of that.

"Imissedyoutoo" she mumbled, her head buried in Ash's shoulder.

Ash didn't know how long they stayed like that. A minute, an hour, a day. He didn't care though and apparently neither did May. All they could hope was that the moment would last forever...

"Are we interrupting something?"

Ash and May jumped apart, their cheeks on fire. The intruder was a tall teenager, with spikey hair and eyes that appeared to be shut. His orange shirt and brown jacket were all too familiar to the Pallet Town trainer, who immediately identified him as...

"Brock!" Ash clasped his best friend's hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to see you!"

"Back at you" Brock smiled, "Though you didn't answer my question. Are we interrupting something?"

"No, not at all" Ash and May replied simultaneously, nervously shaking their hands. "Wait, we?" Ash asked.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Ash Ketchum!" came a voice from behind Brock.

A young boy with short, black hair leaped out from behind the Gym Leader. Dressed in a green shirt, black shorts and a pair of scratched glasses, the kid was pointing a Pokéball at Ash.

"Bow down before the great Maximus!" proclaimed Max Maple, sister of May.

"Nice to see you too Max" replied Ash, sweat-dropping at his entrance.

"I demand that we battle forthwith, to prove which of us-why are your faces the same colour as a tomato?"

Ash and May scrambled for an excuse, muttering something along the lines of "feeling ill" and "attacked by a savage, fire-breathing Magikarp".

"Uh-hu, maybe we should leave you two alone" Brock winked.

"But I wanna play with Ash" Max whined.

"That's fine; we're coming" Ash replied nervously, "Right May?"

"Right!" May gave Ash a thumbs-up, though the Pallet Town trainer couldn't help but notice the faintest bit of... something in her eye. Similar to the look you get when you don't get the desert you were promised at dinner. Disappointment.

"Pika pika!"

Pikachu came charging into the group, having left minutes earlier to give Ash and May some privacy. He rubbed his head against Brock's leg, let Max scratch behind his ears and jumped onto May's shoulder, where he was happy to stay.

"Come on, Pokémon Center's this way!" said Max, pulling out his trusty PokeNav, much to the despair of the others.

"Five bucks says Max gets us lost" Ash whispered to Brock.

"I heard that!"

"Pay up sucker!" Brock laughed, holding out his hand.

"There goes my lunch" Ash sighed, paying the Breeder his winnings.

The four were currently standing outside the Pokémon Center. Max had certainly improved with the PokeNav, having guided the group without getting lost or injured, save for an attack from a savage, fire-breathing Magikarp.

"Told you they existed" May teased her brother, sticking her tongue out. "Now can we eat? I'm starving!"

May, Max and Brock all entered the Pokémon Center, though Ash lingered outside for a few moments.

"You coming Ashy?" May grinned, waiting by the door.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Ash scratched his head. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing important."

"Ash, where are you?" Iris called, Cilan following close behind. The two were currently lost in the forest.

"Ash appears to have disappeared, like a chocolate desert in a room full of Munchlax" Cilan sighed, sitting down on a tree stump.

"Hey Cilan, I think I see something!" Iris yelled, pointing to a shape that was... flopping towards them.

"Kinda looks like a Magikarp..."

Half-empty glasses and remains of cookies were scattered over the table. Laughs filled their booth, spilling out into the open, as the four friends exchanged stories. They were not afraid to show that they were delighted to see each other, proving it with foolish grins plastered over all of their faces.

"And then Glaceon got her head stuck in one of the pots" giggled May, recounting the Christmas she'd spent at Ash's house. "When we tried pulling it off, she tumbled backwards and landed in a bag of flour!"

The others laughed at this amusing tale, though Glaceon (currently sitting on May's lap) looked away, embarrassed.

"It gets better" Ash continued the story between laughter, "Pikachu came into the kitchen looking for his ketchup, saw Glaceon and ran out the room, yelling he'd seen a ghost!"

By this point, the four couldn't breathe. Their merriment echoed through the otherwise empty Pokémon Center, the sun having descended long ago. It was now Pikachu's turn to be embarrassed, jumping down from May's shoulder and hiding with Eevee.

"Aww, cheer up guys" May scratched the Pokémon behind their ears.

"Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it" Ash assured the two.

This was all they needed to hear. Eevee returned to her owner's lap and Pikachu hopped back to May's shoulder, much to Ash's bewilderment.

"Pikachu's certainly been spending a lot of time with you, May" Ash noted.

"Yeah, guess he's missed me" May smiled, continuing to scratch the electric-type.

"How come he wasn't nearly as excited to see me and Brock?" Max asked, a dash of hurt sprinkled across his face.

Pikachu replied by leaping across the table and landing in between Max and Brock.

"That's more like it" Max huffed.

"So, what's been happening since we last met?" Ash asked, sipping from a cup of hot chocolate.

"I finally got my Pokémon license" Max grinned, proudly showing off a small piece of plastic. Max's picture sat in the corner, the young boy's eyes half-closed.

"Nice picture" Ash snorted with laughter.

"You won't be saying that when I beat you in a Pokémon battle!" Max threatened.

"What about you Brock" May inquired "How are your studies coming along?"

"Pretty great!" Brock smiled, sipping from his own drink. "One more year and I'll be a fully-qualified Pokémon Doctor!"

"And how about you May?" Ash asked, "How are the contests going?"

May froze, mid-sip, as three pairs of eyes turned to her. Again, Ash noticed something crossing her mind. Except this time it wasn't disappointment. It was more of a pained feeling. Either way, he didn't like it.

"Great" she mumbled, returning to her drink. Brock and Max were puzzled, but made nothing of it, until Brock saw Ash's own expression, full of worry and concern.

"Hey Max, let's go and take these dishes to the... err, dishwashers" Brock made up an excuse, dragging the young boy and their plates away.

"But I thought they collected them from the tables!" Max protested, as Brock pulled him into another room.

Ash and May both laughed at this display, though Ash silently thanked Brock. It gave the Pallet Town native the opportunity to talk with May in private.

"It's good to see you again" May flashed a smile.

"You too" Ash returned the gesture.

The two sat in silence for several moments.

"How's Johto been treating you?"

"It's been good" May replied, though her eyes refused to cross with Ash's, staring out of the window instead. Something was bothering the coordinator, but what?

"I heard you were the runner-up at the Grand Festival" Ash tried cheering her up, "That's amazing May!"

An empty smile crossed her face, though May continued to stare out of the window, as if locked in some sort of trance. To Ash, his friend was recalling some sort of past memory. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't the happy kind.

"You know when you were talking about last Christmas?" Ash asked, to which May nodded.

"Remember Christmas Day? We'd just finished dinner and you and I were sitting on the couch. We were eating some of the leftover cookies we'd baked for Santa. Then, you took one and wiped the icing all over my face."

May said nothing, though a real grin began forming. Ash was getting through to her.

"So I took one of the cookies, like this" Ash demonstrated by picking up a chocolate biscuit, slightly melted. "And I went… like this!" Ash swiped the biscuit over May's nose, leaving a brown smear.

May opened her mouth in mock horror, "Why Ash Ketchum, that is no way to treat a lady!" she pouted, added a posh tone to her voice. She her weapon of choice. A custard cream. "I'm afraid you've left me with no choice but to retaliate!" May showed she meant business with a devious smirk, leaving a white stain across Ash's cheek.

"Miss Maple, I am appalled you would behave in this manner" Ash placed his hand over his chest, as if offended. His attempt at a British accent left May void of breath, giggling away like a madwoman. Ash laughed himself, though not out of humour. His laughter came from relief that May had emerged from her sullen episode.

"Thanks Ashy"

"Anytime"

"We're back!" Brock and Max proclaimed, returning from their supposed trip to the dishwasher. "Why have you got biscuit spread over your faces?"

Ash and May gazed silently at the two for a few seconds, before simultaneously turning to the offending items in their hands. Devious grins emerged, as the two rose from their seats.

"Prepare for a messing!" Ash yelled, chasing the two, May following close behind…

Ash Ketchum didn't know where he was.

He stood on a lifeless street, lacking buildings and traffic. Blackness enveloped around him, blinding him to this strange world. His limbs remained unresponsive to his commands, leaving him fixed to the spot.

_Mr Ketchum…_

A voice, no louder than a whisper, penetrated the bubble of darkness. It left Ash with a chill and a hint of fear. Who was this person? How did they know his name?

_We have much to discuss, Mr Ketchum…_

Much to discuss? What was it he had to talk about with this strange, embodied voice who knew his name? Not a lot, in Ash's opinion.

_Tell me Mr Ketchum…_

The voice paused, leaving a sinister note hanging in the air. The cliff-hanger.

_What is it you fear of losing the most?_

Ash woke with a start.

He was still in the Pokémon Center. Still in the same bunk bed he shared with May. Brock and Max slept in the bed across, oblivious to the world.

Breathing heavily, Ash touched his forehead, drenched in sweat. He was in a state. All because of some stupid dream? The trainer shook his head, lying down on his pillow once again.

"Just a dream, just a dream" he muttered to himself, quickly falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to Ash, he'd spent the past few minutes groaning and whimpering, as if in pain. Also unknown to the Pallet Town native, a certain brunette had heard the whole thing…

* * *

**Xannytoes: **Back! Back you savage beasts! Oh sorry, I was just fighting off Malaysian Kangaroos. Nasty blighters, they are. So what did you guys think? What's bothering May? Why is Ash experiencing nightmares, even though his friends are here to see him? Find out next time in The Return to Hoenn! Till then, allow me to answer your reviews!

* * *

**SupernalGodzilla: **My favourite regular (don't tell the others I said that). Glad you liked the reunion. As for Ash's un-evolved Pokemon, I thought I'd best start the story with his Pokemon at their current levels. However, rest assured that Death and I will be evolving Pokemon left and right! I too think the darn things take way too long to evolve. I mean, have you seen Ash's Squirtle? He's had that thing since the start of the anime and it STILL HASN'T EVOLVED! Jeez man.

**STORYmaker2: **Thanks man! I'll be sure to give your story a gander sometime soon.

**Sammy7572: **Mission accomplished! I was aiming to replicate Ash's style the best I could. Glad you liked it!

**codeninjathe: **First off, cool name. Glad you like our collaboration efforts! Hopefully we'll inspire other authors to do the same.

**LMC: **My favourite regular (don't tell Supernal I said that). Crud being posted? Wow, is our story that good? We're touched :D I do apologize about the delays, though hopefully they won't happen again. I've got two weeks off, so I can dedicate a lot of time to writing. Expect to see a few more chapters before the holidays are over!

* * *

**Xannytoes: **When Death returns from Malaysia, I'll add her own review responses. I'd enjoy your cookies while you can. Also, I'd like to announce a one-shot fic, as my Christmas present to you guys! You might have noticed the several references to a Christmas Ash and May spent together (including one in the first chapter). This will act as a sort of prequel to the story, entitled "A Ketchum and Maple Christmas - Flour and Mistletoe" I'll try and get that finished for tomorrow. For now though, Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays, if you don't celebrate Christmas) and have a Happy New Year!


	5. A Twist of Faye

**Xannytoes: **Ladies and gentlemen, critics are calling it slightly better than sliced bread, it's The Return to Hoenn!

**Deathwhisper7: **In the last chapter (that was Chapter Four written by Xannytoes), we left Ash in the shadows of his nightmare. Who is this nightmare from? How will he handle the next round? Here are some cupcakes, because cookies are so 2013. *munches on cookies*

**Xannytoes: **That reminds me, when are you going to pay for the damages to my kitchen?

**Deathwhisper7: **Kitchen? What are you talking about?!

**Xannytoes: **The kitchen you destroyed after you broke into my cookie jar…

**Deathwhisper7: **That...was a kitchen?

**Xannytoes: **What did you think it was!?

**Deathwhisper7: **...CUT! CUT! GO! READ, TAKE THE CUPCAKES AND READ MY AMAZING CHAPTER!

* * *

Ash awoke to the sound of an alarm clock in his ear.

Sleepily, he turned over, muttering the usual "just a few more minutes." Pikachu's ear twitched, and shortly after Ash was scrambling to the table scarfing pancakes down his mouth. "Nothing like your best friend shocking you in the morning," he muttered, receiving splatters of ketchup all over his clothes. Max and Brock laughed at the sight, May giggling while handing a napkin. Ash blushed, bustling out to the bathroom.

While changing out of his messy clothes, the nightmares of yesterday night started to return to him, trickling in like a bubbling brook. The voice that had asked him the question…

_What is it you fear of losing most?_

What was it? Losing the Unova League? All this time he had always lost, always claiming something below: he was never the best. But that wasn't something he feared, he knew that there was always another chance.

What was it?

A series of rapid knocking on the door. "Ashy, are you ready?" May called. "You don't have much time!"

Ash opened the door, almost running into May. He backed up, smiling nervously. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said. "Let's go!"

May smiled, making Ash's heart pound. She started out, talking about Ash's strategies for the second round. The trainer didn't hear though, because suddenly he knew what he feared most:

Losing May.

* * *

"Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

Ash's opponent, the blonde named Faye, was looking at her three Pokeballs. She finally chose one, and pocketed the other two. Her light blue eyes stared at Ash with intensity, daring him to make the first move. She was dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and a plaid skirt, complete with the girly pink ribbons. Ash secretly thought May looked a lot cuter.

Across the battlefield, Ash could hear Faye call out her Pokemon. "Carnivine, I choose you!" she yelled, throwing out her Pokeball with gusto. There was a flash of light, and a creature with a snapping mouth appeared, it's green and red vines bent in anticipation. The crowd was split in two, one half cheering and the other jeering. Faye crossed her arms, grinning.

_Plants, huh? Well, get a load of this! _"Come on, Boldore, let's win this!" he shouted. The Pokemon grunted with glee and stomped up and down, the ground shaking. The jeering switched to cheers, giving Ash a burst of pride. The confidence mixing with adrenaline coursing through him was an unbeatable feeling.

"Begin!"

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it, then use Rock Smash!" Ash ordered, and the ore Pokemon scuttled aside, frantically avoiding the seeds fired at him. Carnivine paused for a moment, the leaves bobbing up and down, yelping when Boldore raced forward with a fierce intensity. It attacked the plant, landing harsh punches on the recoiling Pokemon. Faye cried out while Ash cheered.

"Use Rock Smash again!" Ash said, and Boldore continued to pound away, leaving the Carnivine helpless. As Ash's Pokemon pulled away for a moment, both Faye and Ash hurried to speak their next commands, Faye finishing first.

"Use Giga Drain, Carnivine!"

"Use Rock Blast!"

The exhausted Carnivine cried out, its leaves curling. There was a flash of light, and Ash gasped as his Boldore collapsed onto the floor, shaking. The opponent straightened, energized once again. "Carnivine, finish it off with Bullet Seed!" Faye cried triumphantly.

Ash called out again, "Boldore, Rock Blast, I believe in you!" With those words, the poor Boldore clambered up, but cried out at the volley of seeds attacking him. A final groan, and he dropped onto his side like a stone in water (hm, I wonder why!), his eyes spinning. Ash slapped his forehead in dismay, cheeks burning as Faye cheered.

"Boldore is unable to battle, Carnivine is the winner!"

Ash knelt down in front of his Boldore and pulled out his Pokeball. "Good fight, I'll treat you some berries after, okay?" Boldore smiled in his unconsciousness as he flashed red and disappeared inside. Ash fingered the two others, and pulled out another. With renewed energy, he clicked the button. "Unfezant, I choose you!"

The bird Pokemon called out, ruffling its gray feathers. Ash smiled, a new hope igniting. He communicated well with Unfezant, there was a chance they could win this match.

To his surprise, Faye called back Carnivine, switching out for Electivire. The Pokemon growled, lightning dancing on its surface. Unfezant's eyes clouded over with doubt, a nervous caw echoing around. "It's okay, you can beat it!" Ash pressed. The bird nodded, flapping its wings.

"Begin!"

The two trainers quickly shouted their orders. "Unfezant, use Quick Attack!" "Electivire, use-"

But it was too late. Unfezant dived in, a blinding light outlining the bird. A series of groans sounded from the Electivire as it fell back, crashing with yellow sparks beginning to appear. Unfezant flew back, its powerful wings pumping with adrenaline.

"Use Aerial Ace, then go in with another Quick Attack!"

Immediately, Unfezant flew upwards rapidly, a few of its feathers falling off and drifting back to the ground. While Faye spoke encouraging words to the confused Pokemon, Ash stared up at his own friend, the bird circling its prey. Their eyes connected, and Ash grinned.

Unfezant pulled her wings back, and dived down, the empty air sending her down towards her opponent. With wide eyes, the Electivire met the fury of Unfezant, each strike causing the almost-six foot Pokemon to cry out. Unfezant flew back, surveying her work with a pleased expression.

Electivire struggled to get up, but he straightened, angry sparks flying off of him. Unfezant cawed, and moved in for a Quick Attack. Each second brought her closer to her foe, her wings cutting the air…

Faye cried out at the last second: "Electivire, use Protect!"

With lightning speed, Electivire brought up the glowing light blue bubble around him, grinning as the Unfezant repelled backwards with the sudden force field. "Oh no!" Ash cried. And just as they were going to win!

Ash studied Faye's expression, doubt entering her face. They both knew their Pokemon were both seriously damaged. Just one more critical move would end this battle. Ash closed his eyes, but he had decided. "Unfezant, you can do it! Use Air Cutter!"

Just then, Faye said, "Electivire, use Thunder!"

The shield was brought down, and from Electivire came a bright yellow ray of lightning, crackling the air around them. Quickly, Unfezant flapped her wings, and from the tips came a steady stream of light-blue "X" shaped blades. The blue and yellow fought against each other, the combined energy growing larger and larger…

_BOOM! _

Smoke billowed and the sound of coughing erupted in the stadium. When the gray cleared, they saw a most unexpected sight: both Unfezant and Electivire lying on their sides.

"Both are unable to battle! Draw!"

Ash sighed with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. If he couldn't beat Faye, then how would he ever make it to the finals? "Good job, Unfezant," he whispered, despair overwhelming him. There was no way he could do it. Already, he felt the weight starting to bring him down. He glanced up at the stands, his eyes searching for friendly faces. There, Brock and Max were chatting with each other holding money in their hands, and beside them was May. They met each others' eyes, and May gave an encouraging smile filled with warmth. _I have to win!_

Ash drew his last Pokeball. "Krookodile, I choose you!" he yelled.

The maroon and black Pokemon shook its snout, clear eyes glaring. It snarled, baring its sharp teeth. Faye recoiled, a look of fear and annoyance crossing her face. She unhooked a Pokeball, and threw it. "Carnivine, I choose you!"

"Begin!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" Faye called out.

"Krookodile, use Dig, then Aerial Ace!"

The leaves flew towards the Pokemon, and Krookodile dove under, leaving only traces of dirt up above. The ground rumbled as it made its way beneath. Silence. Each and every person held their breath.

Suddenly, Carnivine cried, knocked up into the air as Krookodile broke the ground beneath. He slithered up, and continued onto Aerial Ace without a pause. Carnivine fell to the ground, panting from exertion.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled, letting the new confidence enter his voice.

Krookodile towered above the cowering Carnivine and raised its claws. It slashed across the plant, a few swipes leaving the Carnivine unable to battle.

"Carnivine is unable to battle (yes, we know good sir!), Krookodile is the winner!"

Faye carefully lifted the unconscious Pokemon up. "You were great," she said, staring down at the plant with love and care. Carnivine returned to his Pokeball. Faye's eyes were like sharp daggers, and she threw her last Pokemon. "Emolga, I choose you!"

Emolga solidified, scratching her ear. She fluttered one eye open, and closed it again. Faye's eyebrows twitched and Krookodile growled, angered at the thought that he wasn't good enough to be looked over.

"Begin!"

_This could very well be the last battle, _Ash thought. _Give it your best! _"Krookodile, use Stone Edge!"

"Emolga, use Agility!"

Krookodile's body was encased in glowing white, the energy parting away and revolving around it. The blinding light fades, revealing an angry Krookodile. The orbs of light turn into rocks. Enraged, it began to fire at the flying Emolga, but with the combination of wings and speed, the small Pokemon dodged all of them.

Ash gritted his teeth, annoyed greatly by this little Pokemon's speed. "Use Dragon Claw!" Krookodile dashed out, determined to prove himself, but the Emolga only darted away with a silly grin.

"Emolga, use Quick Attack!" Faye ordered.

Emolga dashed forward to the heaving Krookodile, and attacked from all sides. Withdrawing, she giggled at the larger Pokemon, and stuck her tongue out. Ash groaned.

Over and over, Emolga chipped away at Krookodile, using Quick Attack and backing away. The Krookodile looked about wildly, trying to defend himself by lifting up his claws. But Ash's hope began to die: there was no chance, was there?

"Use Crunch!" Ash said as Emolga started her routine again. When she got too close, Krookodile opened his mouth, revealing glowing white teeth. He shut it, Emolga trapped inside.

Faye wasn't about to give up though. "Emolga, listen! Use Discharge!"

Before Ash could yell a warning, Krookodile opened his mouth with bolts of lightning shooting out of it. Emolga was a ball of yellow energy, the lightning harming the croc a great deal.

"Use the Agility and Quick Attack combination!" Faye cried out, triumphant. Again, Emolga worked endlessly, attacking the worn-out Krookodile with patience and giggles. Ash tried to form a plan in his mind, searching for weaknesses. Always, there was a time where Emolga had to get close, then back off again. What if the key was to use not close-combat, but attack from a distance?

"Krookodile, use Aerial Ace, then Stone Edge!"

Krookodile leaped into the air, strains of exhaustion visible to the audience. An aura of clarity shone around him, and he struck out, knocking Emolga down. The aura faded out, and he fell to the ground on his paws, already moving onto Stone Edge. He hurled the rocks at the fallen Emolga, fury easy to detect. Finally, the last rock was thrown, and the Emolga twitched, then went limp. Faye cried out as the man rose his flag:

"Emolga is unable to continue, Krookodile is the winner! Congratulations, Ash Ketchem!"

The roars of the audience echoed in the stadium, and Ash stumbled over to Faye, disbelief mixed in with his relieved grin. "That was a great battle," he said. "You really care for your Pokemon."

Faye cradled Emolga in one arm, then offered her hand to Ash. "I do love my Pokemon very much," she promised. Then, she batted her eyelashes. "Maybe we should practice sometimes!"

"Uh, sure, sometimes," Ash replied, letting go quickly. "See you around." He turned away, cheeks burning. Faye harrumphed and stomped away, waves of anger surrounding her. But Ash didn't care about that when he joined his friends, the smiles that greeted him much more sweet than the blonde he had just fought.

"Hey-" Ash started, then yelped as he was pulled backwards. "Watch it!" he said angrily, then the frown faded as he saw a certain pair of unhappy faces.

"You can't just abandon us like that, Ash!" Iris fumed, her hands on her hips. "We care about you too, we're still your friends!" Cilan nodded in agreement, a crestfallen expression on his face. Ash felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. They had been there for him, supporting him through his whole journey, and this was how he treated them?

Ash looked down at the ground, the guilt still running through him. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to leave you guys," he said. "It's just that when I saw my other friends, I guess I sorta forgot." Iris and Cilan harrumphed at that. "Really, I'm sorry! But the truth is, I wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for you guys. I really owe a lot to you!" He smiled, slinging his arms around their shoulders. "It's high time I introduced you to my other friends, I'm sure you'll get along with them!" he exclaimed, and their faces lit up. They joined the waiting trio, and laughter sprang into the air.

* * *

**Deathwhisper7: **I still don't understand what kitchen you speak of though...oh darn, you started recording!

**Xannytoes: **I'll send you the bill later… Anyways, back to the story! Can Ash win the tournament? What is the cause of these strange nightmares? And will my kitchen ever be repaired!?

**Deathwhisper7: **I dunno. I love Frozen. 7evar 3 3

**Xannytoes: **Disney should pay us for advertising that film. Anyways, onto the review responses!

* * *

**Deathwhisper7: **

**LMC8133: **Hey, LMC8133, what's up? Thanks for staying with us, it's great to know we've got a fan (it's all because of me of course-I mean, nothing!). I hope you sent in those cookie jars, I'm running low, people have been stealing them from me, I know, so horrible! Thanks for giving us a review, we appreciate the positive feedback!

**Guest: **Hello there! Imma call you Jeffery. No, Imma call you Panda. Pandas are awesome! Yes, the sender has been spoiled, but it was just to set up the beginning and the middle and the end and the epilogue and whut. Anyways, thanks for the pointer, hope you continue reading on!

**SupernalGodzilla: **You're back! Thanks for sticking with us like glue-tape-like a SupernalGodzilla. Your questions will be answered as the chapters are written, each one pouring out secrets and new messages…(I don't even). Icesparkshipping? Axewmolgashipping? (Watch the episode xD) I've never thought about having Pokemon falling in love, but I guess we're all humans-Pokemon. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Xannytoes:**

**LMC8133: **Look at you! With an account now! Ah, they grow up so fast… Ahem. Cheers for yet another review, we love having regular fans! You say you can't PM? I'll have a look into that. Thanks again!

**Guest: **Another guest!? I'ma call you Billy Bob cuz why not. Yeah, I know the summary kinda/sorta/maybe spoils the letter but there's not much to be done about that :P You can just pretend you don't know who it is ;) Thanks for the review/complaint!

**SupernalGodzilla: **Go, go, Godzilla! Ahem. Thank you for the kind words, Death and I really appreciate them! And we absolutely love you regulars! Indeed, it's a mystery as to what's going on with May and Ash. Guess you'll just have to find out. As for Icesparkshipping… that's what it's called? I was looking everywhere for the name of that shipping :P That may or may not be a possibility. Again, you'll have to wait and see ;)

* * *

**Xannytoes: **Thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed, please review and follow this story to help support two not-so-starving authors. And a favourite goes a long way to making us smile ;)

**Deathwhisper7: **I like smiles. And Frozen! :D


End file.
